


can't help it

by allthelostsouls



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s still staring when Mickey turns his face towards him and his eyebrows start moving. Soon enough, sleepy blue eyes are staring up at Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I found on otpprompts.tumblr.com: Imagine person B gets home very late after work and finds person A, a lightsleeper, asleep on the edge of their bed (which is placed against the wall). B tries to very gently crawl in without waking A but ends up getting distracted by their beautiful sleeping face and falls on the bed when A rolls into B’s supporting arm. A starts awake to find a sheepish B lying next to them. You decide whether cuteness or sexiness ensues.
> 
> -
> 
> Shout-out to [FLazy2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FLazy2) for giving me the idea of Iggy and the free handjobs!!!
> 
> -
> 
> Idk, I feel like I should apologize for this.  
> (I didn't re-read it. Probably has a bunch of mistakes. Oops.)

Ian tried his best to keep quiet, he really did. He was very careful while closing the bedroom door behind him and taking his clothes off. He looked like a cat crawling into bed, his eyes never leaving Mickey. He stared at his chest and arms, the way his neck was stretched to the side and his lips were slightly open. He’s still staring when Mickey turns his face towards him and his eyebrows start moving. Soon enough, sleepy blue eyes are staring up at Ian.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Mickey mouths back, his right hand rising to stroke his own face. “It’s rude to stare.”

“Can’t help it,” Ian mutters and he feels his heart swell up when the corner of Mickey’s mouth turn up for a second. He watches him lick his lips and then exhaling loudly, and Ian knows he’s trying to so hard not to smile properly. “I missed ya,” he tries again, but he doesn’t see Mickey’s smile this time because he’s busy pressing his own against Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Me, too,” he mumbles, his voice’s still a little rough, but Ian takes it. He’d take anything Mickey decided to give him. “Got good tips tonight?”

“Yeah,” Ian replies easily. “I was dancing on this guy and my leg accidentally touched his dick and he came right there and then. He gave me a hundred bucks and offered me a ride.”

Mickey frowns and Ian’s smile grows.

“You fucked him on the way here? How much did he give you for that?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Ian punches him without any strength and they both start laughing. Then he gets a little bit closer, and hiding his face in Mickey’s neck he confesses, “I asked my boss to get me off the floor, actually. I’m on the box almost every night now.”

“What?” Mickey asks and it sounds as if he’s breathless.

“I thought you’d get in less fights if guys didn’t have the chance to touch me. It’s a win-win if you think about it: you won’t go to jail and I won’t get fired.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s less money but we’ll figure it out.”

Mickey kisses Ian’s forehead and he takes it as a _thank you_ and it is. Mickey has always had a problem with other guys getting too close to Ian and the fact that he decided to act on it without him even having to tell him makes Mickey’s heart scream on his ears. Ian hand flies to Mickey’s chest immediately as if he heard it.

“Something interesting happened to you today?” Mickey asks, hoping Ian forgets about his heart rate and focuses on something completely different.

“I ran into Svetlana today,” Ian replies and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Mickey shouldn’t have asked.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, she was pissed. Apparently your brother keeps showing up and leaving without paying.”

“Fucking Iggy,” he hissed in between his teeth and that’s when he fucks up.

Ian raises half his body, supporting himself on his elbow, and stares down at Mickey with a frown on his face, “How did you know I was talking about him?”

“Sounds like something Iggy would do,” Mickey tries to shrug it off.

Ian thinks about it. Mickey can almost hear him thinking and it’s only a few seconds before Ian’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh, my God. It was him.”

“Fuck you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“You didn’t do it. That’s what she meant when she said that you can’t put the girls to pay for your favors, didn’t she?”

Mickey’s a good liar except when he just woke up or Ian’s mouth is on him and Ian always takes advantage of that, so when he mumbles a defeated _fuck_ , Ian’s not surprised.

“Didn’t she?” Ian pressures again and Mickey knows he’s not going to stop until he’s told him the truth. So he sighs and nods while pressing his fingers down on Ian’s hip because _you’re such a little fucker_. “Yeah,” he sighs. “I texted Iggy and asked him to find the guy that had the fucking nerve to beat you up. I didn’t do it myself because you asked me to stay with you that night, and now Iggy gets fucking free handjobs any time he wants for one more week.”

“Svetlana said he goes three times a day.”

“Horny motherfucker,” Mickey laughs, a little impressed, and it takes Ian a second to laugh along.

 

*

 

“Mickey?” Ian whispers later, just in case Mickey’s already asleep, and after the silence has stretched for too long. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know if it’s the time. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey,” Ian says and his voice sounds so serious that Mickey laughs harder than he expects. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he manages to say in between laughs. The sound bounces against the walls and he puts his hand over his mouth because it’s three in the morning and everybody’s probably asleep so his laugh is almost like an explosion.

The moment passes, and Ian’s drawing little circles on Mickey’s chest, glad that his eyes are closed so he can keep staring. He’d do it even if Mickey was staring back at him, anyway, but like this he can allow himself to smile big without been told to fuck off or to _stop looking at me like that, ya freak_. 

“Hey, Mickey?” Ian tries again and he’s so gone for this boy, it’s not even funny.

“Hmm?”

 _I love you_ , Ian thinks but he knows better, so instead:

“I—um, I—What—what’s you favorite color?”

Mickey opens his eyes just the second or two that he replies, and Ian expects him to be at least confused, but he’s smiling when he says, “Orange.”

“Of course it is,” Ian rolls his eyes and thinks _I love you, I love you, I love you_ but he doesn’t say it. _Not yet_ , he thinks. But as he kisses Mickey goodnight, he hopes he knows, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com](http://xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com) \- come talk to me or give me ideas or ask me to stop writing. idk, whatever makes you happy.


End file.
